A power conversion device has conventionally been used to operate a drive system such as a main electric motor (a motor) of an electric rolling stock. The power conversion device converts power of an overhead wire to power required by the drive system in order to rotate wheels of an electric rolling stock.
Such a power conversion device is generally placed under the floor of a vehicle of an electric rolling stock or on the roof thereof. When a power conversion device is placed under the floor of a vehicle, the power conversion device is attached so as to be hung on a vehicle body beam under the floor of the vehicle.
For this purpose, the power conversion device is designed to have an attachment portion on an upper surface thereof and an inspection door (an inspection cover) on a side surface thereof. When an inner portion of the power conversion device is to be accessed, an operator opens the inspection door provided on the side surface of the power conversion device.
Meanwhile, when a power conversion device is placed on the roof of a vehicle, the power conversion device is placed on a vehicle body beam on the roof of the vehicle. For this purpose, the power conversion device is designed to have an attachment portion on a bottom surface thereof and an inspection door on an upper surface thereof. When an inner portion of the power conversion device is to be accessed, an operator opens the inspection door provided on the upper surface of the power conversion device.
As described above, the position of the inspection door provided on a power conversion device differs according to the placement position of the power conversion device in a vehicle. Therefore, an internal configuration of the power conversion device and devices housed in the power conversion device need to be changed in the design depending on the placement position of the power conversion device in a vehicle.